End Days
by BuringBright222
Summary: Final part of my Days Trilogy. A calm has finally fallen over our heroes. Wonderful things happen, but no one can dream forever. Out heroes are faced with a challenge that will change them all, and finish more than a few. (minor character death, not for a while though). Various guest stars.
1. Chapter 1

**End Days Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DC.**

* * *

**Batcave, July 4, 6:00 pm**

Dick sighed as Damian 't-t'ed behind him.

"Damian, I'm not asking you to cut off a tow or anything."

"I'd rather you do that than ask me to go to this party!"

"Think of it as a mission."

"Grayson, I am insulted by this mission."

"Damian, you will go to this part or I will not let you patrol for a week!" Dick spun in his chair, giving Damian a look that said, while in good humor, he meant what he would follow through with his threat. Damian huffed.

"Why must I go, and you not?" Damian's tone was whiny.

"You're too old to whine." Dick sighed. He didn't want to tell Damian.

"You're meeting Kane?" The was a whole minute of silence before Damian 't-t'ed again and stormed towards the zeta tubes.

"It isn't what you think, Damian!" Dick finally responded. Damian stopped before typing in his code.

"What _is_ it, then?" Damian's tone was accusatory. Dick turned in his chair so he could look down at Damian who was waiting by the zeta tubes.

"It's progress." Dick said. Damian, for just a second, looked hurt. He hardened his face and typed in his code.

"Come to the party. Your old friends haven't seen you in almost two years." Damian disappeared through the zeta tubes. Dick leaned back in his chair. A quick glance at his computer told him he had an hour to get to his meeting point with Kathy Kane, The Batwoman.

Cassandra Cain placed a hand on Dick's shoulder, making him jump. She was one of the few who could sneak up on Richard Grayson. Dick looked over his shoulder and into her silent, black eyes. She looked so solemn. She had lost her ability to speak two years ago from a head injury. She had also been saved by Jason two years ago and brought into the batfamily. Never had Dick seen Batman trust someone so quickly. It had almost made him jealous.

"He doesn't understand." Dick said. Cassandra tilted her head. She then leaned forward to kiss Dick's forehead.

"He thinks I'm involved with Kane, but I'm not!" Dick protested. Cassandra rolled her eyes. She then gestured to herself, and made a gesture to show something shorter than herself. This was usually how she referred to Damian. Cassandra then put a hand over her heart, and moved the same hand to cover Dick's heart. Then, Cassandra smacked the back of Dick's head.

"Hey! I get it! He's jealous! We really need to jumpstart your sign language lessons." Dick said. Cassandra rolled her eyes again. Then, in perfect sign language said,

"Idiot. Go to your date. I'll go to the party." Dick laughed. He knew Cassandra knew sign language. He had helped Jason teach the girl.

"Enjoy the party." He called to the girl as she slipped through shadows to the zeta tubes. He was glad she was going. HE knew she wouldn't have considered going unless Jason was going.

Dick frowned. He wanted to see Jason as well. He hadn't spoken to the rogue Bat for a year and a half. Ever since…

Dick tried to dig himself out of dark thoughts, but thinking of his estrangement to Jason reminded him of Tim. He hadn't seen Tim for about a year either. To have two of his brothers run from him just six months apart. It hurt.

Who would have thought Bruce's death could have been so disastrous?

As if to rub in his guilt and despair, a familiar voice called down into the cave.

"Anyone left?" It could have been Bruce, but Bruce never called out in such a manner. Then, Bruce Wayne followed his greeting into the cave.

Except it wasn't Bruce Wayne.

It was Brian Moore **[1]**. And Dick's greatest nightmare.

"Ah! Richard! You're down here!" Brian's voice was too happy. It gave Dic ka headache.

_I've been Batman too long_. Dick thought.

"Yes, Brian." Brian frowned. He had had thousands of dollars of plastic surgery to be identical to Bruce Wayne. He had been parading around town as the White Knight of Gotham. Selina had found him first, and dragged him bruised and bleeding to Dick and Damian. He had convinced Dick that he should continue to do what he was doing to fool the public that Bruce was still around. Dick had painfully agreed because how else were they to explain Bruce's unexplained disappearance? Especially so soon after Bruce Wayne's will and fortune distribution showed up in the public newspaper?

"It's Bruce, my dear boy!" Brian insisted. Dick ground his teeth. Brian had started trying to treat the people living in the mansion as Bruce might have, but he was a horrible Bruce impersonator at home. Dick was mildly glad for that. Had Brian acted like Bruce at home, Dick might have never gotten over his grief of his mentor's, and father's death. He might be like Tim.

Tim. Dick rubbed a hand over his face as Brian started playing with his hair.

_Note to self, hair is too long again…_ Dick had finally started regularly cutting his hair because if it got to long, Brian began playing with it. It was infuriating.

"Are you going out?" Brian asked. Dick stood quickly.

"Yes, as are you. There is a party at the Tipton**[2]** Inn. Go and hang out, drink, be merry." Dick ordered. Brian smiled too big and _hugged_ Dick. Dick loved hugs. Dick hated Brian. Dick especially hated Brian hugs. It always left him conflicted and usually Dick would hug Damian afterwards.

_That option is gone._ Dick thought as Brian pranced away to prepare for his party.

"Maybe I should hit the party." Dick mumbled, pulling up his cowl. He sighed as he fled the cave. The cave had too many memories, but there was no where else to work. Dick hated the cave with the glass cases of the old costumes. Dick hated being Batman. Dick hated Bruce for dying. Dick hated Black Glove for killing Bruce. Dick hated himself for not being there to help Batman. Dick hated how Jason had gone crazy when Batman died. Dick hated how Tim had broken down when Bruce died. Dick hated Talia for abandoning her child. Dick hated how Barbra could be so calm a collected. Dick hated Brian and his mockery of what Bruce was. Dick hated the world that always wanted to screw him.

But Dick loved his family. He loves his friends. And he understood how Bruce had loved Gotham. So Dick would break Bruce's request that he not be Batman. He would break his own pensive thoughts about being Batman. Dick would be Batman for all of them. Because the world needed a Batman.

* * *

Damian arrived at the party and hovered by the zeta tubes. He was correct in assuming someone would arrive soon after him. He would never admit how relieved he was when it was Cassandra. He found it strange how he had spent two years in the batfamily, with Bruce, but had never fit in until Bruce had died and Dick stood up to lead the family. At first it was horrible. Jason had left, then Tim had left. Stephanie had run to Barbra, Cassandra stayed, but really only worked through Barbra. The imposter had been allowed to live. And Damian had watched Dick rebuild the family after it had burned to ashes.

Damian knew about many different regions legends. He also believed in auras and spirit animals. He wouldn't be surprised if Dick was a phoenix. Dick could take anything, and one he finally broke, he just rebuilt, stronger and more determined.

Damian felt bad at how reluctant he had been to help Dick. How insulting he was to his mentor. Nothing had been easy for Dick these past five years.

First, the Invasion caused Dick to discover the dark part of himself, and he had never been able to quite bury it again. Then, when Dick's _friends_ left him, his world was turned upside down with rumors of his family. Then Dick had suffered in his own city under the bitch Tarantula, though for some reason Dick always defended her saying 'she had her reasons.' Next, Dick's life had fallen apart as an old flame, and his supposedly dead cousin appeared and tried to kill him along with a cult. Damian shivered. That had been a bad night for everyone. Just two weeks after recovering from that, Bruce had gone and died. Damian knew everyone in his family was ashamed on how they reacted. It had been bloody. Jason ran off with Arsenal. Tim ran off to follow some damn theory that was impossible; and Dick… Dick had stayed. Dick became Batman.

Everyone knew Dick never wanted to be Batman.

At first it had been infuriating to Damian, but over the past two years of working with him, Damian couldn't be happier. Damian was proud at how much he helped Dick. At first Dick had kept passing out form exhaustion, and getting injuries as he adjusted his fighting style and watching out for Damian. But now, the two were a well oiled machine. They hardly ever bickered,

But Dick was still a stubborn ass.

"Damian!" Damian 't-t'ed as Wally handed him juice.

"West." He sneered.

"Friendly as ever!" Wally beamed. Artemis, in her uniform, was behind Wally.

"Stopping being an idiot, West!" Damian growled. Cassandra placed a placating hand on Damian's shoulder. Damian calmed.

"Dick coming?" Wally asked hopefully. Damian just 't-t'ed and Cassandra shook her head.

"Shame." Wally said, dropping his head.

"Is Richard coming?" A beautiful woman with luscious black hair falling around her shoulders called across the room. A good majority of the party guests turned to look.

"Not this time either, Donna." Wally replied. Donna frowned and swirled the wine in her glass.

"They would have never hooked up." Damian grumbled under his breath. Artemis snorted into her glass of juice.

"Kid, they have. And they will again." She said. Damian huffed. He knew. Sometime last year Dick had felt he could take a little 'me-time'. His personal time lasted for a day before a miniature crisis popped up and he had to rush back to Gotham. Damian had never really wanted to know what Dick had done in those 24 hours.

"Damian!" Jason's boisterous voice called over the pulsing music.

"Todd." Damian growled. Jason wrapped an arm around Cassandra waist, just to get judo flipped.

"Hey, darling." Jason said softly, almost tenderly. Cassandra nodded and let the rogue bat stand.

"Why are you here?" Damian asked. Jason turned away, but the two pricks of color on his cheeks gave him away.

"Angry Batman told me to come." He grumbled. "Then Arsenal felt we needed to respect the wishes of his wet dreams."

"Todd!" Arsenal whacked Jason with his hat. Arsenal was blushing fiercely. Of course Roy Harper, the clone, had to show up at that moment.

"I'll admit, if I was to sleep wit ha dude, it would be Dick." Roy laughed at his joke as Artemis and Wally smacked him. Arsenal was still flushing.

"How's the brat?" Jason asked, rubbing his head. Roy smiled.

"Jade's watching Lian tonight. Also your kids too, right Wally?" Roy asked. Wally nodded. He had to pull out his wallet and show off his two kids. His eldest son was a blondey like his mom, but the younger son showed off Wally's red hair.

"Babies are entirely too troublesome." Damian scoffed.

"They are." Artemis agreed.

"So, Dick coming?" Roy asked.

"No." Damian grumbled.

"What!" Jason and Arsenal cried out. Jason in anger and Arsenal in disappointment.

"Don't be so loud." A new voice cut in."

"Tim." Artemis greeted. The second runaway Bat was standing proudly, but a little ways off from the group.

"Replacement! Glad to see you're back!" Jason teased.

"You too." Tim replied coldly. Roy, Arsenal, Cassandra, Damian, Wally, and Artemis took a step back. IF these two broke into a fight, they really didn't want to be a part of it. The two hot-heads somehow kept their cools and coldly traded pleasantries.

"I'm going to smash Dick's face in when I see him for tricking me into coming here." Jason said.

"I think for once we can agree on something. "Tim responded.

"Think we could sneak into the manner and fill his pillow with mud?"

"I think Alfred would have an aneurism."

"Then how can we get the bastard back?"

"Tell him Babs is willing to make up again?"

"Then Babs would be mad at us."

"Get her in on it?"

"Maybe. Maybe. Replacement, you can be devious." Everyone could feel the evil aura radiating off the two angry bats.

"He wouldn't listen to you at this moment, he's meeting Kane." Damian broke in. Jason and Tim stopped their plotting.

"Kathrine Kane?" Tim clarified. Damian nodded.

"The bitch who pranced around as Batwoman and Bats made her retire?" Damian nodded again, but he had a confused look on his face. Jason noticed it. "It's a pretty funny story." He added on.

"I wanna hear it!" Bart burst his head in. The Bats noticed that the room was watching them banter.

"Dick's with somebody new? Again?" Raven asked. She stood a little too close to Beast Boy, but the green teen didn't seam to mind. Donna frowned.

"He isn't…romantically with here." Damian was flustered slightly. It amused his 'brothers' to see how Damian really couldn't handle talking to girls and he lived with Dick.

"I thought he couldn't stand her." Tim said. Damian scowled. He could definitely speak with Drake.

"You've been gone." Damian snarled.

"I had my reasons!" Tim snapped. Damian was ready for a fight though.

"Dick says Tarantula had her 'reasons'. Dr. Freeze had his 'reasons'. _Talia_ had her 'reasons'! Look where their reasons left them!" Each person Damian named gave Damian's voice more venom.

"Guys!" Wonder Woman walked in through the doorway. "This is a party! Why the hell must you three always start a fight!" She barked. Tim was the only one to look ashamed. Wonder Woman looked around. "Where is Batman?" She asked. Everyone ignored the slight pause before she said Batman. Dinah appeared behind Diana. She frowned when she heard the name 'Batman'.

"He is meeting someone in Gotham." Damian said. Wonder Woman looked around the room.

"M'gann, Conner, Raquel, Kaldur, Zatanna, Wally and Artemis: I'm giving you guys a mission. Grab Batman and drag his stubborn ass here." Wonder Woman held no humor in her eyes. She was serious.

"We're going!" M'gann shouted in happiness. Grabbing Conner first, M'gann made her way through the room grabbing the named people as she got closer to the zeta tubes.

"Shouldn't we go?" Jason asked.

"I want to go." Arsenal and Roy piped in. Tim and Damian nodded in agreement.

"No. You will enjoy this party." Wonder Woman's voice was dangerous. Everyone just nodded.

* * *

**Well, Not the best beginning. Sorry.**

**1- I just took two of the Batman writer's names and mashed them together. But I know there was a miny arc thing where a guy made himself look like Bruce Wayne. I'm pretty sure Selina Kyle caused his death. Anyway, I'm playing around with that.**

**2- Suite Life of Zach and Cody reference. Just cause.**

**Please review!**

**Love, **

**Burning Bright**


	2. Chapter 2

**End Days Chapter 2**

**So, Since I've finished ****Refraction****, I'm going to be focusing on this story.**

**I don't own DC. **

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Gotham Cementary, 8:00 pm**

Dick stifled yawned as he balanced on the roof of a small, privately owned mausoleum. The woman next him sighed.

"You still don't believe it?" Kate asked.

"He's dead." Dick grumbled. He wouldn't look at her.

"Were you there?'

"No."

"Tim was. As was Damian. They saw it."

"Damian says he's dead."

"Tim doesn't think so."

"I've heard Tim's theory. But we've tested the body, it's him. There is no… no fake body buried beneath us. He's dead. Why can't Tim let it go?" Dick's voice sounded defeated.

"Batman." Kate said, her voice hard. Dick turned to look at her. She couldn't read his face. It terrified her, and many who knew Richard Grayson how much he could resemble Bruce if he wanted too. Or how much he resembled Bruce recently, to deal with his grief.

"Bruce is dead." Dick insisted. Kate said nothing.

"The party patrol is here." Kate said softly. Dick heard the ship hovering above them. Conner jumped down and was standing next to the mausoleum.

"Kate, I want him to be alive. But he isn't. Bruce is dead. This nonsense about a fake, cloned body and his real body being held by someone is only making it harder for you to get over his death." Dick said, standing on the edge of the roof, ready to jump into Conner's arms, and then be taken away by his former team. He knew today was not a day to fight them.

"Have you even grieved yet?" Kate asked. Dick looked over his shoulder and gave her a sad smile.

"Someone had to keep this family from killing each other." Dick jumped and was caught by Conner.

"Let's go." Conner smiled.

Kate watched the group disappear into the bioship. She shook her head and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

**Mount Justice, August 4, 6:00 pm**

"Damian!" M'gann called out. She sighed as the angsty boy dropped next to her.

"What?" Damian demanded. At least he wasn't as rude as before.

"Batman has a mission for us." Damian perked up. Batman hadn't really been present in the League world since the Fourth of July party. Damian was getting tired of getting calls from Wally or Garfield or Karen or anyone really about when Dick would be over next.

"Will he be here?" Garfield asked, popping into his preferred monkey-man form. M'gann smiled.

"He should be." Damian grumbled. They walked to the meeting room. Batman was waiting with quite the crowd around him.

"It's been a while!" M'gann said. Batman didn't smile.

"In Crete, there is a suspicious trade going. The League was thinking that this could be a human trafficking ring. We want you guys to go a figure it out." The room got cold.

"Batman?" Bart asked. He looked like he wanted clarification.

"The League and I will be off-world from a month. Take care of yourselves." Batman added on, and then left. The crowd of the YJ people just stood there.

"He is really getting on my nerves." Jaime muttered.

"How do you think we feel?" Conner asked. Jaime looked at the clone in confusion. "He never wanted to be Batman. And then the position was forced on him."

"Jason, Tim, or hell, I could have done it!" Damian argued. Everyone fixed the youngest with a hard glare.

"Tell me, Damian," Artemis, dressed as Tigress started, "Do you really think anyone else could have taken the mantle up so soon? Could have held you guys together as you all tried to kill each other for a position?" Dick only became Batman so people he considered family wouldn't do something they regretted." Her voice was sharp, accusing. Damian met her glare. He just barely turned his head, accepting defeat.

"Let's stop this trafficking thing before the League returns!" Donna said. She had joined in just the last year, and the team greatly appreciated her assistance. Damian 't-t'ed under his breath as the group boarded the bioplane.

* * *

_The original YJ team dragged Batman into the party room._

_ "Whoop! He's here!" Wally shouted. Dick shrugged and took a glass of juice from Donna._

_ "How are you?" She asked. Dick smiled slightly at her._

_ "Still keeping my family together, barely." He muttered. The pulsing lights and loud music was as headache inducing as it was soothing. "I really wish I could convince myself to come to more of these things." Dick told his glass. Donna smirked._

_ "I wish you came to more as well. We really need to hang out more." She gave Dick a private smile._

_ "What get out of here?" Dick asked her._

_ "Not even going to try to seduce me? You're just going for it?" Donna asked, surprised. _

_ "Donna, I have maybe ten minutes before Killer Croc or Harley or Poison Ivy break out of Arkham. I don't have time to be any more amazing than I already am." Dick gave her a flirty smile that didn't fit with the Batman cowl. Donna smiled back._

_ "I'm ok with that." Donna breathed into Dick's ear as she grabbed his glass. Downing the juice, the two slipped into Batman's room in the Watchtower._

_ "Where's Batman?" Damian, and various others had asked about an hour later. The party had calmed down some._

_ "I do not know. Did he leave?" Diana asked. Clark tapped the keyboard of a computer._

_ "The zeta beams say no one has left since the group you sent out came in."_

_ "Is he sleeping?" Arsenal asked. Just then, Dick and Donna showed up. They looked around at the finished party._

_ "Damian, we must leave now." Dick said. Damian stared horrified at his guardian. Dick rolled his eyes under the cowl._

_ "See you tomorrow?" He asked Donna. Donna shrugged and the caped crusader left with Robin in tow._

_ "Did you guys hook up?" Wally asked. Donna gave a flirty smile._

_ "I don't kiss and tell." She answered, flying off to her own room._

* * *

**Watchtower, July 4, three years later, 9:00 pm**

The atmosphere was fun and relaxed. Batman had an arm comfortably around Donna's waist. Wally and Artemis were home taking care of there children, who seemed to have potential for being speedsters, but it was inconclusive yet.

"I think this is Dick's longest relationship in a long, long time." Conner was telling M'gann. "Three years? That's commitment." M'gann bopped his head.

"In typical Dick fashion, they've been on off the past two years." M'gann corrected.

"Yeah, what the hell was he thinking, hooking up with that Bortelli chick?" Roy added.

"Sorry I didn't realize I was sleeping with an assassin! It's not like I'm the only one who has done that!" Dick argued. Donna rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I knew Jade was an assassin, I just didn't care." Roy had Lian on his shoulders.

"I feel I should make a list of your more recent partners. You've gone through a lot." Zatanna said, a little sourly.

"Mindy~" M'gann started.

"Ok, but you guys get why Mindy and I hooked up again. I mean, I did just sort of disappear and never explained."

"Goodbye sex?" Conner asked. Dick shrugged. Donna frowned.

"Clara Potts, Stephanie Philips, Lilian Worth!" Dick flinched at that one.

"Yeah, that was a shocker to me too." He admitted.

"You used to hate how much people teased you about sleeping around, but you've kind of lived up to the rumors now." Raquel said, also slightly bitterly. Dick sighed.

"You guys don't have to worry; Donna is keeping me on a tight leash!" Dick kissed Donna's temple. Donna was frowning.

"I don't know, Guy's looking attractive right now." She said dryly. Dick jerked back.

"Out of anyone, Guy? Like, at least Hal, or John! Screw their marriages/girlfriends, they at least have class! Guy is… how the hell did he even become a Green Lantern?" Dick sputtered out. Donna smiled.

"I have you so tight around my finger, you asshole." She laughed. Everyone else laughed as well as Dick breathed out in relief.

"Yeah," Dick said. Just then, Dick's comm. rang.

"Really? The party just got started!" Donna argued. Dick checked the comm..

"A class red emergency. From both Kate and Barbra. I have to go. Keep an eye on Damian!" Dick was gone.

"Damn Barbra, Kate, Gotham's horrible security!" Donna grumbled. Damian glared at her as the zeta tubes announced Batman's exit. "And damn the demon spawn." She muttered quietly. M'gann just rubbed her back encouragingly.

"Damian's just jealous he has to share." She said. Donna smiled and laughed.

* * *

**Gotham Clocktower, July 4****t**h**, 9:45 pm**

Dick couldn't believe his ears.

"What the hell is this!" He snarled. Tim, Jason, Kate, Stephanie, Cassandra and even Selina Kyle stood before him.

"We have proof." Tim said. Dick shook his head.

"Tim, I hate to say this, but we might consider getting you back to your therapist. This has gone on long enough…"

"Shut up! For once in your goddamn life, shut up!" Barbra snapped. Dick was startle into silence.

"Why the hell would all of us support Tim if he was still crazy?" Her emerald green eyes blazed with frustration. Dick said nothing. Tim winced at Barbra's words.

"Dick, I promise you, you need to hear me out. Bruce is out there! We can save him!" Tim looked so hopeful. Dick just stared at who he considered his little brother.

"Tim." The group before him all widened their eyes in shock at how defeated Dick sounded. "I can't do this anymore." Dick swallowed. "Bruce is dead. You were there. You told ne yourself how he was hit by the laser, and was then crushed under a building. You were there. You can't just deny this! I am growing tired of your refusal to accept Bruce's death." Dick was going to continue when Jason punched him in the face.

"Shut the fuck up!" Jason snarled. Taking a deep breath, Jason looked down on Dick as the elder boy rubbed his jaw. "Out of all of us, you were the only one not present in some way to Bruce's death. So when we say he could be alive`"

"SHUT UP!" Dick jumped up and shoved Jason away.

"Bruce. Is. Dead." Dick enunciated. He was breathing heavy. The others looked away in shame. "Why, why the fuck do you insist otherwise? If you believed he was alive all this time, why haven't you done a fucking thing to make him proud? All you guys fucking do is fight and leave me to take care of a kid, take care of Gotham and Bludhaven half the time, and deal with the League." Dick glared at his family accusingly. "You're jumping around chasing fantome, and doing whatever the hell you want. Where were you guys when the epidemic hit? Where were you when the black glove cult rose up? Don't use Bruce's possible 'not-death' as an excuse to being unable to deal with his death. He is dead. Dead doesn't come back."

"I came back!" Jason roared back. Dick shook his head.

"And how screwed up were you afterwards? For years Jason! Years you couldn't stand in the same room as Bruce or any of us without attacking us! You were violent and angry! Imagine if that happened to Bruce! Bruce would be twice as fucking horrible to deal with if you dropped his corpse into the pits!" Dick hollered back into Jason's face. Jason stopped and closed his eyes.

"You 'dealt' with me?" Jason asked quietly.

"Who else would. IF you did drop that corpse full of anger and unsolved issues, who would deal with it? You Tim? You're mentally unstable. Stephanie doesn't know enough, Cass can't talk and barely know the man. Damian would probably just fight to the death. Barbra, you would just hide up here and Selina has a kid in New York to run to. Kate you would leave your post since Bruce is back and he refuses to let you work as Batwoman." Richard was breathing heavy. "Fuck you all. What was the first thing that we all did when Brue died? We fought, and practically killed each other! But it was ok! Dick was here! Richard can fix it! Richard can hold the fucking family together. No one has to do a damn thing because Richard Fucking Golden Boy Fucking Grayson will make sure everything is rainbows and sunshine by morning!" Dick's voice was steady. But he wanted to cry. No one had thought about how this was affecting him. "Why can't you let him rest in peace? Why can't you focus on the living?" Dick's voice did crack. The room was silent.

"I apologize." Dick said suddenly. "We're all just a little stressed because of the recent increase of crime. Everyone get a good night of sleep, I'll run patrol. We'll talk in the morning when everyone is rested." Dick had fallen into his Batman voice. Without giving anyone a chance to answer, Dick leapt out the window.

"I never realized how much this affected Dick." Stephanie admitted. Cassandra nodded.

"We'll have to do this without him then." Tim said. Stephanie frowned.

"Tim, he basically outlined your plan. And he's right. The pits bring people to the moment just before they died mentally. Bruce won't be the same." Jason said. Tim shook his head.

"You guys don't remember what I told you! We're not bringing his released soul back into his body, we're drawing his soul out of the time stream and leading it back to the pits. The pits are just to revive the body." The room was silent again.

"Is this a good plan?" Tim suddenly asked quietly.

"Yes." Barbra said assuredly. "We have our proof. We're doing this for Dick, even if he doesn't realize it. We can't put the burden of Batman on his shoulders anymore. This is for Dick." The group nodded slowly.

"For Batman." The said in unison.

* * *

**I'm tried to create a sense that Dick went through a mourning period (in not the best way)**

**And that he has recovered, mostly. Dick hasn't really recovered from Bruce's 'death'**

**I hope you're all sticking with me! You'll see how the story comes together.**

**Oh and if Dick is whiny and a butt, he is sometimes, but you'll understand why next chapter.**

**Lilian Worth was Slade Wilson's ex. I don't know if she actually hooks up with Dick at some point, but she does in this. (As we know Dick tends to hook up with people that are questionable, often)**


	3. Chapter 3

**End Days Chapter 3**

**Don't own DC**

* * *

**Wayne Manor, July 5, 3:00 am**

Dick rubbed his eyes wearily. He had gotten home just and hour ago. And he couldn't sleep. He was so fucking tired he couldn't sleep. Dick got up and walked around the room. He wondered how Alfred had convinced him to move to the master bedroom. It was too big. Too empty.

Dick sighed as he resigned himself to the fact he would sleep again tonight.

"Maybe I should call up Donna. She would be pissed at me for waking her, so never mind." Dick groaned. He sat in the chair by the desk.

Running a hand under the desk, Dick found the hidden switch and opened the hidden drawer. Pulling out a small box, Dick felt his throat close up. He had gone through this box hundreds of times the first year. Each year, a few times less. He was recovering, he thought. Dick laughed at himself. He was a hypocrite.

Opening the box brought a strong smell of cloves. Dick carefully lifted the precious items and set them on the desk. A dried blue flower from when Bruce had trained under Ra's a Ghul in his early years still gave off sweet smell. A photo of the last time the Flying Graysons had preformed. A perfect report card from the year after the circus incident. A hand written letter saying "_I think I should say thank you…_" from Jason the year Batman had picked him up. Another perfect report card stapled to a disciplinary report also belonging to Jason. Next was a newspaper clipping congratulating Timothy Drake's Mathematics awards. Then a report about Timothy being adopted by Bruce. No report cards for Tim though. There was a picture of Tim and Dick when they were younger. It was also from the night Dick's family had died. Next was a strip of white fabric from the uniform Damian had worn when Talia had brought Damian to the family. There was also a small bag with a locket of hair, presumably Talia's. There was a report card from Stephanie, and a newspaper clipping about Barbra's gymnastic awards. There was even a family picture including Cassandra and the whole family. The last picture was from a week before Bruce had died. Dick held it in his hands. He looked so tired and weak in the picture.

Swallowing hard, Dick repacked the box and put it away. Not even ten minutes had passed. A tap at his window drew his attention away from the clock. Dick walked over to the window and opened it. He swung his legs out and sat on the sill next to Kate.

"What do they think of me?" Dick asked her.

"They think repressed emotions are stressing you out. They're trying to help you." Kate told him.

"Yeah, well I wonder how they'd feel knowing I'm a hypocrite." Dick answered.

"You still plan to go through with your plan?" She asked. Dick nodded. There was a long pause.

"You were freaking out." Kate commented. Dick breathed in then out.

"I was. I didn't want them to do anything before me. I didn't want them to be responsible for bringing a crazy Bruce back to life."

"Why didn't you just tell Tim you believed him?" Kate asked. Dick didn't answer for a long time.

"When Tim first suggested his theory, four years ago, I was in denial of Bruce's death still. I latched onto the theory too much. I'm still attached to that theory."

"Think it will work?" Kate asked softly.

"No. Not unless I can sacrifice a person to bring him back. That's how the pits work. A give and take. Ra's always used his ninja followers. Hardly any died because he never was dead when he went in. He just took five to ten years from his servants." They were silent for a while, watching the brightest stars that could shine through the light pollution.

"It's times like these I miss Kori." Dick whispered. Kate turned to look at the younger man.

"I thought you guys…"

"We've made our peace. She's off being a fucking awesome queen, and I'm here fucking up my life." Dick chuckled darkly. Kate frowned.

"What about Donna?" Kate asked.

"I really care about her. But it's not the same." Dick admitted. Kate took a deep breath.

"And Barbra?" Dick didn't answer for a long time.

"Still not the same." Kate looked up to the sky.

"Not being the same doesn't mean it was any less important or special." Kate stood. Dick watched her as she left. He looked back up at the stars. He stayed at the window sill the rest of the night.

* * *

"Dick, I'm telling you, I don't know enough about the Lazarus Pits to help you." Zatanna said to darkly clad hero. Dick frowned deeper. Zatanna rolled her eyes. "Sorry. _Batman_, I repeat my last statement." The frown lessoned.

"Thank you for your research, Zatanna. I'll be in the Watchtower tonight for a shift." Dick informed his former teammate. Zatanna nodded and turned off the screen.

Dick rolled around lazily in the chair. It appeared he had his own, personal work to do.

* * *

**Gotham Watchtower, September 7****th****, 9:00 pm**

"Any luck?" Barbra asked Jason. Jason sneezed as the snowed whipped his black hair around his face. The white strip in his hair blended perfectly with the snow.

"Yeah. I found it, but it's guarded as fuck."

"That doesn't make sense, Todd!"

"Shut the fuck up, demon spawn!" Jason shivered. His parka was zipped up and he was wearing a face mask, not his helmet, and a thick wool hat.

"Should of guessed Ra's keeps the pits closer to his home more heavily guarded. So, no evidence that Dick has noticed what we're doing?" Tim asked. Barbra frowned.

"You should have said 'should have'." She corrected Tim frowned.

"Why the fuck am I on this fucking mountain when we don't need the fucking pits? Fuck!" Jason snarled.

"Feel better, whiny pants?" Damian asked in a baby voice. Jason began to cuss him out as Tim and Barbra looked over their plans.

"We're doing this because two months ago, Zatanna told me Dick was asking about Lazarus Pits. I don't want him to do anything rash."

"Rash, why the fuck would he do something rash?" Jason asked. Barbra froze. Damian and Tim took a step back. The fury was evident in her shoulders.

"Maybe because when we thought Bruce was dead, Dick was the only one who kept his head. Maybe because we forced Dick to go _against_ Bruce's request, no his orders! Maybe because when all of us decided there needed to be a Batman, three idiots went and fought each other, practically to the death, and dragged Dick into it! Maybe because after everyone had licked their wounds, we all abandoned him! Damian only stayed because he had nowhere else to go! Tim, you ran off spitting insults and Jason, you just disappeared, again! You all hurt Dick! I me! I… I just cut him off for a whole year!" Barbra turned back to the other boys. Cassandra and Stephanie had walked in.

"We didn't do much better." Stephanie admitted. They had left for a year as well. Damian wouldn't meet anyone's eyes. It had taken a year to finally get some semblance of balance between him and Dick. He felt slightly guilty for going behind Dick's back like this.

"Well, once we get Bruce out of the time stream, everything should go back to normal." Tim said.

"No." Damian surprised everyone, including himself. "Not back to normal. We'll finally fix things." After a beat, everyone began to smile and nod.

"Alfred loves to cook big dinners."

"Dude! The fucking Christmas gifts Dick would give us!"

"The Manor wouldn't be as cold!"

The idea seemed perfect.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Love **

**Burning Bright**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mount Justice, December 20****th****, Midnight**

Dick stared up at the hologram. Tula's face smiled softly back down to him. He could remember their last conversation.

"_So, ever going to ask Barbra out, for good?" She flipped over a black clad somebody. A water whip downed the fighter. Nightwing slide tackled another fighter's knees._

"_It depends." He laughed. This was easy. Talking to Tula was simple. There were no head games, no trying to outsmart anyone, no competition. Even if it did get boring sometimes._

"_Nightwing, Tula! Another wave of these bastards are coming! Be careful, and don't let them pass you!" Kaldur's voice over the comms was strained. Everyone was nervous about this mission, even Nightwing and Tula._

_ Nightwing and Tula had to defend the docks of Cancun. There was reasonable suspicion that they were facing the dreaded Black Manta, but no one knew yet for sure._

_ As predicted, a second wave of the black, metal clad warriors flooded the docks. Luckily the civilians had all made it out and were being kept away from the deadly battle._

_ A kilometer from the longest dock, a black dome rose from the water. Tula gasped and Nightwing felt his heart grow heavy._

_ "It's Black Manta." She hissed. Nightwing saw the fear on her face. "We have to get Kaldur out of here!" She turned to head into the warehouses housing the science gear and technology that was to be shipped to Hong Kong._

_ "We all have to get out of here!" Nightwing shot back, grabbing her arm. "And no one will if we don't slow these bastards!" Nightwing insisted. He jumped from behind the tire they hid behind and started an attack anew. Tula followed him._

_ "You don't get it!" Tula explained, between puffs of breath. "Black Manta is Kaldur's father! He'll kidnap Kaldur and force him to work for him!" Tula snarled as she landed a water mace right in the breast plate of one of the oncoming soldiers, sending him flying back into a few others. None got up._

_ "Really?" Nightwing pulled Tula behind a dry docked sailboat. Nightwing could hear a few of there teammates helping to keep back the tide, a few hundred meters behind them. Both Nightwing and Tula were breathing heavily. Tula nodded. Nightwing mused._

_ "We have confirmed that the Light is working with Black Manta, that's why we can't let him get this technology no matter what. But, what if we placed a spy on his ship?" Tula slapped Nightwing._

_ "You would force someone to face their biggest shame!" She sounded appalled. Nightwing flipped around the boat and they were engaged in battle once more._

_ "We have no idea what the Light is up to; we need to get information somehow." Tula, using the water magic, sent a large number of the aggressors back, flying into the water; she turned to glare at Nightwing._

_ "You think he could just walk over there? That isn't suspicious at all." She growled, silently agreeing with what Nightwing had said. If they could plant Kaldur, they could get who knows how much information._

_ "He would need a reason to switch teams." Nightwing agreed, facing the recovered crowd that was approaching. The twelve fighters were wary though. Nightwing could here a 'good job guys!' over the radio._

_ "You or me?" Tula asked. Nightwing felt his heart rate skip a beat._

_ "Me!" He turned to face her. "If you got hurt, or anything, he might…" Nightwing stopped, his weapons even lowering slightly. He could hear a worried Jason over the line. Tula answered the worried calls, not looking art Nightwing. Nightwing got ready to fight again._

_ "Don't." Nightwing begged, sliding between to fighters, and bashing the backs of their heads._

_ "We can fake it. Right here, right now." She shouted over the pained wails of fallen fighters. Tula winced as a laser burned her skin. She healed it almost instantly with a water bandage. Nightwing himself was covered in bruises and tiny burns from the lasers._

_ "Tula." The last fighter fell. The two stood, surrounded by the injured. A loud thunk hit the docks. Tula and Nightwing looked. Black Manta himself stood on the docks. Tula turned to Nightwing._

_ "You fight him. I'll go and destroy the boat. I'll fake my death; make a big explosion or something. You tell Kaldur…" She trailed off. Black Manta was approaching slowly._

_ "You think dying by his father will make him join his father?"_

_ "We have orders to stop Black Manta no matter what. He'll blame the King," Tula looked pained just to say that, "and the League through the King for being so focused on the enemy."_

_ "There will be fighters in the water, and they can whip the water around just like you!" Nightwing argued. Tula nodded._

_ "Knock 'em dead, land lubber." Tula said, running diagonally towards the water. Black Manta turned, raising a laser to shoot her. Nightwing whipped out a wing-ding and threw it. Black Manta hissed as his hand was struck, the shot going wide. Nightwing charged the man._

_ Nightwing rarely had a fight as difficult. He could barely focus, and Black Manta knew how to fight. An explosion shook the dock. Black Manta threw Nightwing into the water and dove off the dock towards his ship._

_ "Tula! Tula! Tula!" Nightwing screamed. Water burned his throat as an injured arm could barely hold him above water. Nightwing forced a rebreather out of his belt and dove down. He couldn't see in the darkness of the ocean. He saw a couple bodies, and some shrapnel. He felt a pull that he could barely fight as the giant ship sunk beneath the waves and began to sail away. For just a second, Nightwing saw the size of the ship, and the almost comically small damage his had on one side of the hull._

_ Nightwing swam around until water began slipping through his rebreather, it wasn't meant for deep salt water. His arms burned and he was shivering from the cold. He had to know if their impromptu plan had worked. Tula had to be alive._

_ Finally, a flash of red caught Nightwing's eye. He swam towards it, trying not to cough as salt water burned his throat. Something bumped Nightwing's leg. Nightwing saw the hazy red of the water. He got closer and felt another bump. This time he saw the shark. And Tula._

_ She was pinned under a broken piece of dock. The wood had impaled her side and a boat's blown off anchor had pinned her down. Her chest wasn't moving. Nightwing would never know how, but he got her to the surface. A crowd of his teammates were there. Nightwing had been tackled by Jason almost immediately and given his little brother cape to huddle under. Tula didn't move._

She had never moved again, Dick remembered. Jason had died a little less than two months later. Dick had never felt more like a failure than then. He had never told Kaldur the plan he had made with Tula. He had never told his old teammate how it had gone wrong, either. Somehow Nightwing had told Kaldur about his father, and how Kaldur could help in his grief. Dick had gotten quite a few bruises that week. And yet, he got a card for Jason's death from Kaldur as well as the first report. The team didn't find out about Kaldur's 'betrayal' until about a year after that when Tim was Robin.

Dick closed his eyes at the painful memories. Tula just smiled her soft smile.

Hands wrapped themselves around Dick's waist. Dick's frown softened into a smile.

"Good evening, Donna." He said. Donna smiled up at her boyfriend.

"Spending too much time down here makes you too melancholy." Donna accused. Dick nodded. Donna squeezed him.

"So, we need to talk, you say?" Dick asked. Donna nodded.

"First, will you be at the Christmas/winter celebration party?" Donna asked. Dick shook his head. The cowl rubbed his neck in away he never liked. Donna's star filled black suit captured even the low hologram light, lighting her up like a goddess.

"Joker has threatened to do something on Christmas Eve. I have to keep Jason from trying to kill him. I have to keep Damian from trying to kill Jason. I was hoping to convince Tim to come back, finally. And maybe have tea with Alfred, and say hey to Barbra without enticing a five hour fight. So, the same as last year, I guess." Donna frowned.

"You love parties, though." She said quietly. Dick nodded.

"I'll make it up to you." Dick promised. Donna sighed.

"Dick, we've been together, how long?" Donna asked. Dick thought.

"Uh, non-stop? Three years." Donna nodded.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too!" Dick replied, turning to face the Amazon.

"You say it so casually. I know you mean it… but…" Donna trailed off. Dick frowned.

"Are you trying to dump me?" Dick asked. Donna gave a sly smile.

"I just thought we'd be more by now, but I'm starting to think that will never happen." Donna admitted.

"Donna! People have dated for decades before getting married! And do you really think Diana would let you marry me?" Dick joked, but a glance in Donna's eyes told him.

"Dick. I won't lie. I definitely saved you from suicide, or accidental death by lack of caring for yourself since Bruce died, but you've healed now. I've felt this last year, we've just been really good friends. I mean, when was the last time we had sex?" Dick turned away slightly.

"Donna, if you want to…"

"I don't. That's what I mean. I love you Richard. But I like how we are now. I like this codependency, but the not actual dependency we have. I just want you to know, I'm here for you. Always." Donna was smiling. Dick took a step back. "Dick?"

"You're defiantly an Amazon, Donna. I wouldn't have you any other way." Dick told her. Donna nodded.

"I'll call tonight, ok?" Donna told him. Dick nodded. Donna kissed his cheek.

"Love you. "Dick told her.

"Love you too, sweet ass." She told him. Dick smirked. Donna left and Dick turned back to Tula. After six years of trying, Dick had gotten Garth to come home, to return to the League. Tim had also helped the last two years.

"I never said thank you." Dick told the hologram. After a moment in silence, he left.

* * *

**Wayne Co. Building, December 13****th****, 10:00pm**

Kate was waiting for Batman. She turned to face him as the cape ruffled into the silent winter air. A blanket of snow had fallen over Gotham, and the city was beautiful for once. Tomorrow the snow would be black with pollution, until the next snowfall. IT would become a battle between the constantly falling snow and the pollution from the city. Lately the pollution was going down, thanks a lot in part by Wayne Co.

"Well, honey?" Kate's voice was low for a woman's. Low and seductive, but full of authority. She demanded answers and she got them.

"I found the pits, if that's what you're asking. It was hard as hell, and that Ra's hasn't noticed me is a miracle." Batman could barely hide his groan of frustration. Kate smiled.

"Well, I have Timmy-boy's location, if you want to visit him. He left the Titans last week to do something about his little project. He's in Vancouver right now. Batman frowned, deeper. Vancouver was where one of the smaller Lazarus Pits was. Dick only knew that because he had been hunting down the Lazarus pits. He knew of four. Two were on the American continents and two on the Asian continent.

"We're using the one in south America, if you're wondering." Dick said. It had the least activity, and Ra's didn't have anyone posted there to guard it. Batman didn't rub exhaustion from his eyes, but Dick mentally did.

"We're heading out, tomorrow, right?" Kate asked. Batman gave a sharp nod.

"Robin, Spoiler, and Black Bat are taking care of Gotham. Red Robin should still be busy with the Teen Titans, and Red Hood has no reason to follow me. Damian thinks I'm going on a Wayne Co. Business trip." Dick droned out. He hadn't slept for three days, organizing the trip. There would be a business trip, but it was only a day long. Dick had the week scheduled out. IF anyone checked they would see it right away, but glancing over, the flux would be unnoticeable. Basically, if any of the bats checked it out, he was screwed, but anyone else was tricked. But what reason would anyone have to check?

"I've never spent Christmas outside the USA." Kate commented. Batman shook his head.

"We'll be back before Christmas. At least you will be. I hope I ma, because of Joker's threat."

"He's still in Arkham, what can he do?" Kate asked. Batman gave her a look. The vibrant red head laughed. "Ok, I get it. He can do a lot." The two sat in silence, watching the snow.

"If this works, he'll be back." Kate said. Dick nodded.

"I… don't know if this is right. It's just, everyone needs him so much. I'm not even half of Bruce." Dick's Batman persona slipped. Kate didn't look at him.

"I disagree. You are twice the man Bruce is, you just don't want to hurt the memory you have of him. Dick, you realize, you are the only one who remembers him from before?" Kate meant before Jason. Dick didn't answer. Kate continued. "Bruce, he… he barely recognizes anyone, and yet he still compliments you. He remembers the before as well. You are really the only one who he ever got to cherish. You've known him longer than anyone."

"Superman and Wonder Woman knew him longer." Dick pointed out. Kate gave a wry smile.

"I highly doubt Bruce ever cuddled with Clark and Diana, well, maybe Diana…" Dick smirked.

"Ok, I get your point. I just don't get where you're going with it." Kate tilted her head.

"Hmm. Neither do I. I want his self pitying, self righteous, self deprecating, perfectionist ass back. But I don't want him to change. I want your sacred memories of him to still be within reach for you." Dick was silent. Kate looked at him, her eyes soft for once.

"When he comes back, what will you do with the poser?" Kate asked. Dick sighed. The guy had disappeared on an Amazon trip, but the press hadn't heard. Dick knew Selina had gone with him. He didn't really need to know the details now that Selina was back and he wasn't.

"I think he's been taken care of." Kate smiled.

"Sleep tight, big scary bat!" She leapt off the roof building and disappeared as the snow began to fall again.

* * *

**Sorry for the hiatus. I just went through personal issues.**

**Also, time skips. Never explained or wanted, but necessary. **

**Please review.**

**Love,**

**Burning Bright **


	5. Chapter 5

**So, Sorry about the hiatus.**

**The last chapter was also a filler, little plot.**

**I apologize.**

**I underestimated the required effort my classes would take.**

**Please Remember I take no credit for the characters and places etr.**

**Please forgive me and enjoy this next installment!**

* * *

**Wayne Manor, December 20****th****, 10 pm**

Dick was packing his bag when Damian entered the master suite.

"You're going to miss Christmas!" Damian was continuing an earlier rant about Dick leaving. Dick sighed as he forced a third, white, starch-collared shirt into his bag.

"Damian, you aren't Christian. You don't celebrate Christmas."

"Than you'll miss Kwanza."

"Damian, no one in our family celebrates Kwanza."

"Hanukkah?"

"We're aren't Jewish. Unless you've converted recently."

"Well, you're going to miss something! Alfred always does something for this time of year!" Damian argued. Dick smirked slightly seeing the slight blush blossoming over Damian's cheeks. The boy had just last year requested that they not call the party they had every Christmas a 'Christmas Party' since he wasn't Christian. Alfred had agreed, but still organized a party for that time, and Dick had still gone to the Christmas Gala in town.

"Damian, you'll be able to keep the handsy, old women at bay on your own this year. You're almost 16!*****"

Damian grumbled under his breath.

"Master Richard, your limousine is here to take you to the airport." Alfred reported from the doorway. He sounded slightly peeved. It was most likely because he wasn't driving Dick to the airport and he didn't trust anyone to drive his family except himself.

Dick chuckled. The snap of the buckles of his last suitcase (he had three to carry his Batman gear, business files, and clothes) echoed through the room.

"Take care of everyone for me, Alfie." Dick said, pausing in the doorway to give the aging butler a hug. Damian watched the scene. A worry gnawed at Damian's heart.

"Why can't I go with you?" Damian asked. He let his voice get slightly winy. Dick stopped. Damian knew Dick was a sucker for Damian's 'weak' moments.

"Not this time Dami. Not this time." Dick turned back and gave a farewell wave. Damian had turned around and was pouting

* * *

Dick watched the ground shrink from his airplane window. five other business executives shared the first class coach of this plane. Dick watched the heavy snow fall as he flew away from Gotham. Honestly, Dick couldn't' remember a Christmas (which he loved) away from the Manor, even if he had only spent an hour or two there. He also couldn't remember a year without Bruce. And now he had lived through five.

The tightness in Dick's chest made him feel sick. Dick pulled out his smart phone and checked the calendar. He flipped forward to March. The 23 of March would be the public celebration of his birthday. He would be 25. Damian, who in reality was 17, would only be 12. It had taken the last three years for them, the Batfamily, to realize Damian's miniscule amount of demon blood from his grandfather had some side affects. It didn't stop Dick from treating Damian his age, even if the kid was mentally and physically 12. Dick rubbed his eyes. The public someho bought that Damian was 12, even though he had been 10 seven years ago. Dick was grateful that Bruce had kept the kid out of the media. It saved some of the hell brought by Bruce's death.

"God, I hope this flight is comfortable!" An executive flirtatiously, leaning into Dick's space. Dick looked over his shoulder at the attractive woman. He didn't even try to hide his gaze as he looked her up and down.

"So do I." he said keeping his voice bored and uninterested. He heard a huff and went back to his own thoughts. It was a long, long flight.

* * *

**Gotham Clocktower, December 20****th****, 11:00 pm**

Conner read the paper a third time. He looked up at the eccentrics in front of him. M'gann, Cassie, Gar, Garth, and Bart stood next to him. Kaldur and Karen with Raquel, Zatanna, Donna and the Wests, stood in between the two groups.

"Bruce isn't dead?" Wally broke the silence. Roy, who was hanging with Jason at the window answered.

"They've convinced me." He said. Arsenal, his bionic arm plugged into a wall frowned.

"And me." He added on.

"How?" Karen demanded. On the computer screen, Mal's head nodded along with his fiancée's question.

"Tim?" Barbra offered the floor. Tim was staring at Conner.

"We need your guys' help. We need it promised." Tim said. The group slowly, one by one, nodded.

"Explain what the hell is going on. Please." Conner said 'please' sarcastically. Tim nodded.

"I have spent the last five years since… that night, in a bit of a frenzy. After Dick decided to be Batman, I left." Tim paused, guilt seeping into his tone. "I… I had a feeling so I dug up the laser used to shoot Bruce. Something was wrong with it. I did some testing. It was zeta beam based, but wasn't a transporter. I broke down the laser's base and it matched the rays that made Wally disappear almost exactly." Wally frowned, and Artemis hugged him tighter.

"So, after your hissy fit, you came back, told Dick all about this. Then what?" Conner pushed forward. M'gann gave his arm a calming touch. Tim flushed.

"It… not... a hissy fit!" He cleared his throat. "Dick didn't believe me." The room was silent.

"I'm guessing you guys were surprised?" Wally broke the silence.

"We, I was." Tim admitted. The young detective looked confused.

"Wally, Dick didn't just 'not believe him'. Dick full out ordered Tim to not speak of 'such ridiculousness ever again,' and I just quoted him." Wally shrugged.

"I didn't hear this." Roy hopped off the window ledge and walked towards the center of the room.

"Roy." Jason called out, maybe in warning to his old friend. Arsenal leaned back and looked like he was about to watch a show.

"You guys remember Dick's parents' fate, right?" Roy asked.

"It's not something we ever forget." Barbra said.

"Well, Dick sees Bruce as his father, right?" Wally pointed out. The room was silent again.

"Even I could see the familial way Nightwing and Batman interacted." Cassie said. The batfamily exchanged looks.

"So, Dick, who has lost his whole family once, thinks he just lost his father. He has also lost a brother figure, who magically came back, but much different." Roy continued. Jason looked out the window.

"Now you guys tell him his father figure can come back. He only has one experience with someone dead coming back to life. And, no offence Jason, the whole process was shitty." Wally finished.

"A brother is one thing, but a father, and I have a bad father experience, when they change, it destroys you." Artemis added on at the end. Zatanna nodded in agreement.

"You guys screwed up." Garth said. Kaldur sighed deeply.

"Brother, please, go easy on our friends. They, I assume, have found a way to fix their mistakes?" Kaldur's parental tone was comforting as it was threatening. The Batfamily didn't know, they hadn't seen Dick break down when he had heard about Bruce.

"We have!" Stephanie assured the group. "Bruce didn't get killed! He was sucked into the time stream!"

"You guys have a body." M'gann spoke up.

"It… mathematically, and logically, doesn't make sense, but it appears his consciousness, his soul, was ripped from his physical form and pulled into the time stream."

"It… we have actually had contact with Bruce." Stephanie added.

"Electrical waves are easily affected by non-physical waves. We had a five minute conversation until we lost his signature." Tim explained, seeing his teammates open mouths.

"We have a fucking emergency!" Damian announced, angrily storming into the clocktower.

"Damian." Barbra scolded with almost no conviction.

"Can it Gordon."

"Johnson."

"Who gives a fuck who you fuck?" Damian snarled. Barbra's eyes flashed angrily.

"What's up Damian?" Stephanie asked sweetly.

"Dick, hour ago just took off for South America!"

"Damian, you were supposed to convince him to stay in the states!"

"I tried, but he wouldn't' shut up about how important the meeting was, and how I wasn't a fucking Christian so I don't celebrate Christmas or some other dumb shit."

"God, what meeting would possibly happen the week of Christmas, in South America that Dick would need to go to?" Barbra turned to the computer, typing away

"Took you a while to get here, Demon Spawn." Jason quipped. Damian rolled his eyes.

"It took me thirty minutes. Right after Grayson left, I received a call that said the grave he had exhumed was properly stowed on the plane."

"Grave?"

"Fuck!" Barbra snapped. Everyone turned to the screen.

"Barbra?" Artemis ventured first.

"That fucking retard? He… that asshole!"

"Barbra, clue us in, will you?" Gar said. Barbra whirled around.

"Richard Fucking Grayson went to South America for a 'business trip' that isn't real!" She snarled.

"So, what is he planning to do?" Karen asked. The group was silent.

"Where is Kate?" Stephanie asked.

"Yesterday she took off for Christmas vacation." Jason replied.

"Where did she go?"

"Brazil."

"Fuck."

"What do we do?" M'gann asked.

"M'gann, you get some people together to watch over Bludhaven and Gotham for the next week, please. Were going to go smack that idiot into next year." Barbra announced.

* * *

**Please, review!**

**Love, Burning Bright**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'll apologize for the poor updating schedule, but I won't be able to fix it, sorry!**

**Please Enjoy!**

**Brazil, South America, December 23, 10:00pm**

Dick walked into the mansion dragging his suitcase behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the golf-cart/gator thing drive off onto the not-really-a-road road. It was soon swallowed by the dense forest. Turning back around gave Dick a face full of vibrant red hair.

"Kate, you found it!" Dick said happily.

"When did Bruce buy this place? It's so… hidden?" Kate looked around. The mansion appeared to be a bungalow, but with half of it over looking was overlooking a cliff. It had a secret second floor.

Dick followed Kate into the living room.

"Are you sure about this?" Kate asked. Dick nodded.

"How was the fake meeting?" Kate asked. Dick snorted.

"Very… entertaining." Dick wouldn't explain, so Kate didn't bother to ask. Kate hugged her arms, in a rare display of uneasiness.

"Richard… I'm having doubts. I'm mean, our guide for one!"

"I already contacted him, I can't back out, Kate."

"Will we even know when he gets here?"

"I would assume he is already here, waiting for one of us to exit the house so he can attack us and pretend to almost kill one of us, most likely you, to make me mad." Dick dropped the leather briefcase, which was followed by the suitcase, onto the leather couch. The glass sliding door to the patio opened, making both Richard and Kate jump.

"Why Richard, I'm insulted. I would much rather come in a kill you both at the same time." Slade Wilson strode into the room, bringing an uneasy air with him into the ornate home.

"Creep." Kate sneered.

"My dear, I am fully certain these next few nights in the forest together will change your mind." Slade low tone was full of seduction, and lies. Kate made a disgusted face. Slade turned to the carefully schooled face of Richard Grayson.

"Son."

"I thought we agreed you would never refer to me in such a way." Dick's voice was on the edge of fury. It wavered with his ability to control his emotions slipping as Slade stepped closer.

"We might have." Slade admitted. The mercenary stopped a few feet from the heroic couple before him. "I don't know why I would be considering to such an agreement."

"Then I wouldn't see a reason to keep your location hidden from the Justice League, or whoever might want to know." Dick countered. Slade paused, his face a dark frown. Then, Slade smiled.

"You were always a negotiator, weren't you?" Slade chuckled low.

"You can lead us to the pits?" Kate broke the silence that was electrifying the room.

"I can. Do you have my pay?" Slade slipped into business mode. Dick picked up the briefcase. "So cliché, Richard." Slade scolded. Richard rolled his eyes.

"Three-courters now, the final installment will be transferred to your secret account in Sweden two hours after January 1st rolls around." Dick recited. He pulled out a DVD case and a small card. "This is the FOG virus you requested, and the card has all of Luthor's contact information, though I would have assumed you had that information. The three million US dollars was agreed monetary amount, no?"

"'Twas." Richard shifted his weight slightly, leaning into his back foot, but Slade didn't attack. He took the CD and the card, sliding them into an oversized pouch on his belt. "Let's get going tonight."

Without a further word, Slade walked back out to the patio. Dick and Kate went to change into better clothing.

* * *

**Brazil, South America, December 24, 2:00 am**

Alfred, Damian, Jason, and Tim were squished into a small cab that Jason was positive would break on the next rock. Wally, Roy, and Conner were following them from Sphere's flying form a couple hundred feet above them. Jason was jealous.

It took four hours in the cramped cab, but the three batboys made it to the Wayne South American mansion. Jason was impressed by how natural the home looked. It embraced the raw beauty of nature, but was also state of the art in everything. Jason had never been here, and he was pretty sure neither had Bruce.

"It always impresses me how something so energy efficient and naturally powered can be so high-tech and livable. Why can't we get the rest of the world to do this?" Tim ranted as they exited the cab.

"Because you mere humans are distasteful and have no sense outside of yourself!" Damian spat. Alfred just sighed. Jason could read that the aging Butler was much to tired to do any buffer for his 'brothers.'

Luckily, the others dropped in before Tim and Damian could really start their I'm-more-eco-friendly-than-you fight.

"Wow, nice place!" Wally said, jumping out. He was decked out in a black, full-body spandex suit. Roy was in his usual Red Arrow outfit. Conner clamored out in black cargo pants and a plain black tee-shirt. Jason frowned as Arsenal stepped out as well.

Jason wasn't sure how he felt about Arsenal, but the guy watched his brother a lot, which made Jason a little unsure about Roy. But Roy had stabilized his marriage with Jade, who was at home watching Lian while Roy returned the intervention favor.

"Nice place? That's all you can say? I'd love to escape to here for a year or two." Roy admitted. Maybe the marriage wasn't as sunshine and rainbows as Jason thought.

The testosterone heavy group entered the home. From the entry way, they headed into the living room. A sport jacket was hung over the couch. Damian raced over to it and gripped the fabric. He read the label.

"Armani. Dick's favorite." He said. The suitcase was also still on the couch. The zipper was open and nicely folded shirts had been shoved to the side. Pair of leather oxfords, and two black belts, were threatening to fall out of the bag any second. The black of the bottom of the suitcase was strangely bare.

"He pulled something from the bottom." Wally deduced. He received 'duh' looks from every one of the batboys.

"Most likely his suit. He does that, just packs it at the bottom of his bag." Damian sounded annoyed.

"The kitchen has been used, but only minimally. A guest room is also in disarray. I would assume Ms. Kane was also a guest here, for a time." Alfred informed the boys.

"Why do you say that?" Tim asked.

"I'm guessing it's part of the disarray he was talking about," Roy walks out form behind Alfred with a red, satin bra hanging off one finger.

"Dude. Put that away!" Wally said. Roy nodded and went back towards the room.

"So, Kate stayed longer than Dick. It kind of looks like Dick just came in and left. Maybe spent a night here?" Tim started thinking aloud.

"Cameras?" Jason offered. Roy rejoined them in the room.

"I'd say we head to the pits, now. That's most likely where he went." Arsenal said. The group agreed. Sphere was waiting on the patio.

* * *

**The Lazurus Pits of Brazil, South America, December 24, 12:00 pm**

Batman wiped sweat off his forehead. He had talked Slade into letting him sleep for a couple hours before they left. At midnight, they had left the mansion and were now, after hiking for seven hours through the forest, and another two hours over rocky mountains, and finally Slade was saying they were almost there.

"I should have brought a jet." Batman muttered. Deathstroke sent him a glare.

"I trained you better than this!" HE snarled. Batman glared back.

"Don't retaliate." Batwoman whispered. Dick nodded curtly.

Soon they faced a whole in the mountain wall. Deathstroke was waiting inside.

"You're here. Good luck, though, Richard, you have so much more potential if you just let this go and come with me." Dick winced. Slade sounded sincere for once.

"I have finished any debts I had for you, or you had for me, Slade. If I ever see you again, I will not hesitate to take you down." Dick's voice was calm, but held a note of threatening. Slade nodded, and jumped down the cliff. A few feet down he turned and looked up.

"The cowl looks good on you, boy." Then he continued on his way, quickly out of reasonable earshot.

"Ready, Kate?" Batman asked. Batwoman nodded and the two entered the cave.

* * *

Slade was at the bottom of the cliff when he saw the metallic glint in the sky. He saw figures jump from the strange ship on to the cliff face where he had left Dick and the red-head he seemed to be with at the moment. Slade had to admit, he thought the alien chick was a much better fit for his former apprentice.

For a moment Slade was torn. No doubt these were allies of Richard's that were trying to stop him, or change his plans in someway. Slade rested a hand on his hip where the virus was held along with the contact information he needed. Without a second thought, Slade slipped away into the jungle.

* * *

The batboys, along with Alfred, Roy, Arsenal, and Wally raced through the cave.

"We can't be late! Hurry!" Wally urged his friends on. He knew he couldn't stop Dick on his own, but he really wished he could just get there already.

* * *

Dick and Kate approached the clear water. It looked normal, except for how clear it was. The cave was almost complete darkness, except for the flashlights the two vigilantes held.

"So, what was your plan, again?" Kate asked. The large, body sized box Dick had been carrying on his back thunked onto the floor of the cave. The spring was a ten foot drop beneath them.

"We…we," Dick took a chance to breathe. "We need some life, and then we drop the body into the water."

"Dick. This is my choice, you know that, right?"

"Choice? What's your choice?"

"If I survive, I'll be joining Spiral, so… no matter what, I'm dying tonight." Kate continued, Dick looked utterly confused, and demonic in the LED light.

"Kate, shut-up! What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't think you'll survive, wench!" A smooth, accented voice broke the silence of the hidden grotto, a gun firing answered him. Kate screamed. Dick grabbed her body, just to wince as a bullet pierced his arm. Kate's body fell.

"Drop the body in, boy!" The torches around the pool caught fire. Kate's body splashed into the water. The clear water glowed slightly, a faint purple hue.

Dick gripped his left wrist. He glares at Ra's a Ghul.

"You bastard!" Dick hollered. Ra's rolled his eyes.

"Yes, defiantly raised by the stubborn brute. I have assisted you, to completely revive the dead, you must give a full life."

"We were going to do it together!" Dick spit out. He wondered why his wrist throbbed so much.

"It's a lead bullet. Soft metal shatters the bone, and the bone shards tear up the muscles. You can help yourself if nothing else." Ra's droned on. Dick glared up at the elderly demon.

A presence behind dick startled him as he, along with the box still connected to him by loosened straps, was shoved forward over the rock cropping.

Dick barely caught air before he hit the water. The cold struck him immediately, chilling his very bones and preventing him from swimming. The box dragged Dick down. It took Dick a minute, but he cut the straps and swam up. Gasping for air, Dick looked around. The purple glowing water made it hard to see through the previously clear water.

"Kate!" Dick coughed. A second splash startled Dick. Ubu was frantically swimming to the edge of the pool. Ra's was glaring up at the rock cropping Dick and Kate had stood on. Dick spun in the water just to see his family and friends.

"Dick!" Damian was on his knees, his eyes wide in fear. Dick remembered how cold the water was, but he couldn't feel it now. Were his lips blue?

"Kate." Dick panted out, realizing it was mildly hard to keep treading the water.

"Get out!" Jason yelled, drawing a gun. Ra's fired first. The heroes dodge and each made their way down without getting into the pool. Ra's sighed.

"Grandson, I'm disappointed. I would have thought you were wiser than this. Let this circus freak die, take the strength of his life force, if you shan't, all better for me." Ra's said. Dick flounder in the water for a second as he felt something bump against his ankle.

"Never grandfather!" Damian wielded a sheathed katanna. In his hands, it was still deadly, but less likely to cause a fatal injury. Ra's sighed in disappointment.

"I told your mother you were weak. You are no kin of mine. Shadows!" Ra's called. As if by magic, the heroes were now surrounded by black clad ninjas.

The dramatic silence before a battle was broken by Dick's shout of alarm and heavy flailing in the water. Damian and Jason whipped around and tried to reach the water's edge, but the ninjas blocked their path. Everyone watched as Dick was pulled underwater.

"Dick!" They all cried. A dark figure rose from Dick's spot. It wasn't Bruce, but it was a dark haired, evil mockery of the man they all knew and loved.

"Ah, he was a fool, it is better he shall be dead soon." The fight truly began than.

Alfred had stayed back and was skirting around the edge of the pool. He found a shock of red hair and gently pulled Kate's body from the pool. He watched her blink slowly.

"Kate." The elderly man looked over her body for injury. Kate looked at the battle before her.

"You are uninjured." Alfred was astounded. He had heard her scream. Kate was fighting tears.

"I'm sorry, old friend." Kate stood and raced deep into the cave, her blood still stained the water, which Alfred stood knee deep in. Alfred coughed as he felt tingly. An arm wrapped around his middle and Alfred was yanked backwards out of the water.

"Be safe!" Kate hissed and once again disappeared. Alfred looked over the water and saw Batman breached the water just to be smacked a few feet away from the shore, and closer to the rock face where sharp, jagged rocks waited for the young hero. The more the strange, half human-Bruce mockery pummeled Richard, the stronger he seemed to get, and the weaker Dick got. Alfred was about to dive in, but Damian beat him into it.

Damian, with a cry of "Grayson!" had broken through the wall of ninjas and dove it. He was half way to the half being and Dick. The Bruce-mockery turned to face his new threat and Dick was holding himself against the sharp rocks. Thin trails of blood leaked into the pool. As Damian faced the being, Dick took a breath and looked around. His other brothers and his friends were doing well against the ninjas. Damian wasn't really fighting, but splashing around a lot and making it difficult for the bastard that had grown out of the body that Dick had had dug from the grave.

Rage clouded Dick's mind. Though, it could also be the concussion he had. A scream brought Dick back to the present. Damian rolled over the surface of the water. The being was going for the kill. Dick used all his strength and pushed off the wall into the attacker. They both went under. Dick knew his swings would be too slow, so he took a risk.

Praying Damian was still un conscious, Dick found his bat-a-rangs, and pressed the electrifying ones on. He had three seconds.

3- he swam up as fast as possible

2- breaking the surface, he saw Damian near the shore, coughing up water

1- "Get out!" Dick felt his voice crack with emotion. For the final .58 seconds left on the timer, Dick felt relief as Damian responded, and mildly embarrassed as everyone turned to look at him.

The electricity burned, as it always did. Dick thought for a moment, that all the small electrocutions he had received perfecting his Nightwing suit defense system might have made him more resistant. The bat-a-rangs only released electricity for five seconds, enough to cause a man to pass out. Dick had released five into the water. Roughly 5 seconds after his warning, the pain set in, the nerves no longer confused. Dick's response time was one of the best in the worlds. He had flipped onto his back as the water became a death-pool. Seeing the stalactites, Dick smiled as he heard nothing but silence.

* * *

Damian responded to the order before he even recognized what he was doing. The water lit up and both Dick's, the being's and a dozen unlucky ninjas screamed. Dick was now floating on his back in the middle of the pool. The room was still.

Looking around, Damian didn't seeing his grandfather. _Figures he would run. And he says I am weak._

Without waiting, Damian dove into the water. He knew the other ninjas would flee. They had no chance at victory. Damian reached his brother and began to drag him out. Damian was surprised when an Alfred, who was at least ten years younger, helped him. The others gathered around.

"What about Kate?" Roy asked. Arsenal was bent over dick, ear against chest.

"Shit." Arsenal said, and began CPR. After thirty beats, he did mouth to mouth. Arsenal was about to begin the beats again, but after the first one Dick spluttered and rolled over to vomit water.

"Boys?" A familiar voice called out. Dick, propped on his elbows looked up first. His wide shocked eyes caused the others to turn.

Bruce, holding a thin cloth around his waist, stood, looking totally confused at what he was seeing. Dick smiled and laughed/coughed before falling on his face. Bruce surged forward but Jason stopped him. Roy, Wally and Tim backed Jason up. Damian, Alfred and Arsenal assisted Dick in standing.

"What…?" Bruce looked at the Batman costume, sans the cowl which had been removed by Richard when they had entered the cave. The cape was also resting at the bottom of the pool.

"He's back!" Dick said. The others looked unsure, but Dick shook off his helpers and raced into Bruce's arms. The cloth fell, but Dick just held his father figure close.

"So, it worked?" Bruce asked. The others nodded slowly. Bruce smiled, albeit a small one, and wrapped his arms around his son, who soon sagged against him, giving up the battle against consciousness.

"Let's get you guys to a doctor. And clothes." Roy said, trying not to look at Bruce.

"Good idea." Tim was blushing, having always been rather embarrassed by immodesty. The cavern began to shake.

"What's that?" Wally asked. A rumbling was heard.

"Rockslide!" Damian cried. The group raced for the exit, Conner had to hold up a rock to let the others through, and they made it, barely.

"Now, home." Bruce ordered, still carrying Richard.

* * *

**Wayne Manor, December 25****th****, 4:00 pm**

Bruce still couldn't believe it. He was here. With his family. He had returned. His journey had not been easy. He had seen things that would haunt his dreams for years, but he was home now.

Bruce couldn't fight this prickling anger in his chest that hadn't left after seeing Dick in the Bat-suit, but that could be dealt with later. Dick was napping against him (also recovering from the beating he had taken) in a thick sweater made by Barbra that the rest of the batfamily was also wearing. Barbra herself, including Commissioner Gordon and Samuel Johnson (which no one would admit was making the air odd) sat around the fire across the room. Ther would be meeting in the cave for a Christmas party in three or four hours. Bruce was considering missing it, he thought maybe two Batmans would be a little weird.

Looking over his family, Damian doodling under the tree with a cat (he wasn't supposed to have) and a black hound (looked like on of Ace's pups, but was also not supposed to be in the manor), Tim on the far end of the couch chatting with Conner (who had an arm around M'gann), Jason lounging on the pop-out window sill talking to Roy and Arsenal (Bruce was a little worried about those three together. He was convinced Arsenal hadn't been doing mouth to mouth correctly from what he had seen just a second of), and Alfred (looking years younger) bringing out cookies.

The air was slightly heavy with the loss of Kate. But, the rest of them were alive and together.

Bruce would have to do a lot of research to find out what exactly had happened. But for tonight, tonight was a miracle and that was enough.

* * *

**Yeah, not done. I just had to wrap that up so I could go on. Bruce is Back!**

**Please review! **


End file.
